


Maybe This Time

by alba17



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hope, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara finds something that reminds her of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash100 Challenge 437, jewelry.

Where was that stupid earring? Barbara rummaged through her jewelry box. She _knew_ she put in the second drawer down, but it wasn’t there. She ended up dumping the entire box on the bed in order to find it. As she fished through the tangle of silver and gold, a heart-shaped locket caught her eye. Her heart thumped a little and she pulled the necklace out of the pile.

Hadn’t she gotten rid of that? She could have sworn it had been among the old, out of style family heirlooms she’d sold last year.

She held the locket in the palm of her hand and traced the outline of the ornate initials etched in its surface. The gold had the unmistakable depth of color of an antique. She clicked open the fastening. Inside was a slightly blurry photo of her and Renee, taken in a photobooth. They were laughing and making funny faces. She remembered that day; one of their good ones.

The locket had belonged to Renee’s mother. Barbara had put it away when Renee had moved out. For a long time, it hurt to look at it.

She fastened the chain around her neck. The weight of the locket felt good against her chest. 

Maybe this time things would be different.


End file.
